Not again! (Sequel to Auto-whats? Sweetness!)
by Cowgirlforever12
Summary: Ariona is back and her and Bee's relationship is stronger than ever. But can it withstand a new threat to the world they call home? Read to find out in Not Again! Rated M just in case. If you haven't read the first one, it might be difficult to understand.


**_I'M back :D Hey guys, this is the sequel you have all been asking for :) Same rules apply, please no flaming but constructive stuff is aloud :) Thanks and hopefully see you guys on the next chapter!_**

**_I don't own Transformer (Sadly D: ) _**

* * *

"Judy!"

"Mom"

"Wahhh"

Yup, that's how I was awoken from my peaceful slumber. I groaned as I looked at my clock and saw it was '8:37.' I hadn't gotten in till 3 this morning. I had a long meeting with Lennox and Epps about an internship to NEST so I could be closer to the autobots. I don't even remember how long it's been since the last battle against the Decepticons. I had been training with the team almost everyday for the past 8 months. I've been training as a mechanic mostly, for cover reasons if you get what I'm saying. Lennox and Epps both agreed that I needed the basic military training. Well, you could bet who was more than happy to help me with that. Ironhide is one of the worst people to piss off. One wise crack, and I am either running, cleaning his weapons, or even worse, helping Ratchet in the lab. Outside of practice he is literally like the uncle I never had. After the battle, the Autobots all became a part of my family. Ironhide as I said would be the awesome uncle you would take to career day at your school. Ratchet is the grumpy grandpa that annoys the hell out of you, but you can't help but love. Sideswipe was the cousin I never knew I had. Jazz is the uncle that is away for war. Ratchet said he will be back, so not to worry, but I can't help but miss him. Optimus is the father figure I have missed since my dad was alive. He has helped me through everything. Graduating high school was the time I needed him most. I remember that moment that I walked off the podium, all of the autobots were standing there in their holoforms with flowers. I actually introduced Optimus as my father to a couple of my friends at the end of graduation. The Arcee triplets were the sisters I've never had. Then you have Bumblebee. Ever since we told one another how we felt as I left the hospital, we have been inseparable. His holoform is more advanced than it was right after the battle. Now he can be away from his alt. form for a long period of time without it fizzing out or becoming transparent. Ron and Judy don't actually know that Bee's holoform is Bee. They think it's a boy from school named Ben Hide, Ironhide's 'son'. During graduation, everyone used code names to try to be normal to everyone there, including my aunt and uncle. At first they were both upset that I had actually met a guy, I know crazy right, but they eventually got along with the idea of me having a boyfriend. I was brought out of my dream by more screaming coming from the hallway. I sighed loudly and limped to the door. Last night I twisted my ankle so it was sore, but you know Hide, "shake it off pansy". I opened my door and glared at the three people standing there.

"Do you mind?" I grumbled, just wanting to go back to sleep. Judy was in tears and Ron looked annoyed, while Sam looked as though he was going to explode.

"My baby's goin' to college!" Judy sobbed, holding a picture of Sam when he was a baby. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers, making them all look at me.

"Ron, you go and start loading things into the car, Judy you go and compose yourself in your room, and Sam... go call Mikeala and pack your stuff up. I need sleep so I am going back to bed for another half hour. Don't wake me up until at least 9:30, and if you do, you won't have to worry about going to college Sammy because you won't get there." I glared as I saw all of their eyes widen slightly. I didn't even wait for a reply from any of them as I turned around and shut the door loudly crawling over to my bed and hiding beneath the warmth of the sheets. I could faintly hear the doorbell ring and mumbles coming from the downstair living room. After a few minutes of peace and quiet, I heard my door open and I was met with a blinding light.

"Sam, I warned you not to wake me up unless you wanted to be pummeled into a sandwich." I growled, hiding my head under my pillow.

"Your warnings are empty angel" I heard a familiar voice chuckle from above me. I flung the pillow off my head to be met with a smiling face of my boyfriend.

"Bee!" I giggled, raising my arms above my head like a toddler wanting to be picked up. He smiled lovingly down at me, gently grabbing me from under my arms and lifting me effortlessly into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while my legs wrapped themselves around his lean waist. His hand found their under my thighs, keeping me pressed against his hard body.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, looking innocently at me as if he were a cute Labrador puppy. I nodded and snuggled my head into his neck inhaling his musky scent of leather and oil, which surprisingly made my mouth water.

"Hm... Me too" He sighed, pressing his nose to the junction where my neck met my shoulder. I giggled and gently kissed his neck where I was still buried. His grip on my thighs tightened as he sighed deeply, making goosebumps rise throughout my body. I smirked and continued leaving a trail of butterfly kisses up his neck to the edge of his strong jaw which had a hint of blonde facial hair. His chest shook as a deep growl escaped his mouth as he pushed me closer to his body. Bee and I have never gone into anything more than just a few passionate kisses before. No heavy makeouts, no touching one another passionately, and certainly no x-rated actions. He suddenly threw me onto the bed, making me gasp in surprise and let him go with my arms and legs both. I was frozen as he gently moved himself on top of my body, leaning on his legs that were between mine.

"You're beautiful" He whispered, gently lowering his head and kissing me on the corner of my mouth. I could feel my will power slipping as I felt his warm minty breath embrace my face. I whimpered slightly as I stuck out my bottom lip for more effect. He groaned quietly and lowered his head quickly, capturing my lips in a passionate and hot kiss. He lightly traced his tongue over my bottom lip, but as the stubborn woman I am, I kept my mouth closed, smirking against his warm mouth. He chuckled deeply within his chest and suddenly he nipped my bottom lip with his teeth. I gasped his surprise and he toke that moment to move his tongue into my mouth. After what felt like eternity, we pulled away, both of us breathing deeply, both of our cheeks flushed, mine a rosy red, while his a slight blue. He looked up at me, and I saw his eyes were a darker shade of blue instead of being their usual bright light blue. He lowered his head again and gently kissed my neck, I sighed deeply and wrapped my arms around his head, gently playing with the blonde silky strands that were tickling my fingers. His hands were gently but tightly holding my hips became very hot as one gently pushed my shirt up and replaced themselves onto my bare skin. I couldn't help but let out a breathy moan and he gently began to suck my neck. I giggled as I gently pushed his head up.

"I have to get up" I mumbled, looking over at the clock, seeing it was 9:47. He sighed and pulled me closer, flipping us over so he was on his back with me gently resting against his chest. He gently played with my hair as I rubbed my eyes.

"Do you have to?" he asked, sounding like a little boy who couldn't eat any ice cream. I nodded and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Sorry Bee, Sam is going to be up my ass all day if I don't" He sighed and gently kissed my forehead before looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you" He whispered, gently lifting me off of him and into a sitting position.

"I love you too Bee" I whispered back, gently kissing his lips.

"ARIONA!" I heard a cry come from downstairs. Bee chuckled and stood.

"That's my cue angel, see you later" he winked then dissapeared into a bundle of blue sparks.

"Bye be-"

"ARIONA!" I growled to myself as I replied with a scream.

"I'M COMING!"

* * *

_**Hate? Love? Eh? Let me know! Review review review! :D**_

_**Love Gabiel :)**_


End file.
